Dream a Little Dream
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai/Luke smuttiness, post-finale. An arousing dream leads to some middle-of-the-night action.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** L/L smut. Takes place a few months after the series finale - they're living together, they're happy, they're big fans of being dirty.

**Dream a Little Dream**

He couldn't get enough of her... he was a ravenous lion and she was a piece of meat. His hands, his lips, his tongue... they were everywhere. No inch of her body had been left unexplored. She didn't know how long they'd been at it, it was all a blur. Pleasure throbbed through her body with his every touch, lick, squeeze, and thrust.

She tried to voice her satisfaction, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, no sound would come out. But he filled the silence with a constant stream of sweet nothings and dirty talk. He told her how much he loved making her feel good, and kept talking about all the naughty things he wanted to do to her.

She wanted to touch him, to ravage his body like he was doing to hers, but she couldn't... her wrists were handcuffed to the headboard. She didn't remember _when_ that had happened, or where on Earth those handcuffs had even come from. She had tried pulling against them, tried to break free, longing to run her hands over his firm, muscular body. But they wouldn't budge.

She was left helpless to just receive the pleasure that he bestowed upon her without being able to fully return the favor. She was completely at his mercy... he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't stop him. And knowing he had that power over her drove her wild with excitement.

As his lips went to her breast and his finger began stroking her clit again, she closed her eyes and threw her head back against the pillow as her body prepared for another round of enjoyment.

" " " " " "

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up in her bed, glancing around her darkened bedroom. The red numbers on the clock displayed 3:24. Luke was peacefully snoring in bed next to her, and she softly ran her hand over his back as if to confirm he was actually there.

Okay, it was a dream, she deduced. And based by the wetness between her legs, a very realistic dream.

Lorelai glanced over at Luke, then leaned closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hon, wake up," she whispered.

Luke's eyes opened slowly, and it took a second for him to realize it was the middle of the night. He groggily lifted his head from the pillow, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Get up," she said as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. "Come on..."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing?"

She pulled the comforter off of them and pushed it toward the foot of the bed. "I just had the hottest dream and I'm so turned on right now. I need you...please..." Lorelai took his hand and placed it between her legs. "You feel that?"

He instinctively began stroking her panties, and his eyes widened at their dampness. "Jesus..."

Lorelai nodded knowingly. "Uh, yeah, and since DreamLuke started it, I need you to finish it. Come on... we need to sex it up right now."

"Again?" Luke asked, referring to the fact that they'd made love just a few hours ago before they went to sleep. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

Lorelai smiled and ran her hand over his stubbly cheek. "Are you complaining?" She teasingly poked his chest. "Aw, poor baby, your girlfriend puts out too much... rough life you have..."

Luke smirked and rubbed her arm. "I'm not complaining... you know I can't get enough of you."

Lorelai clapped her hands together excitedly. "Good, let's go..."

Luke sighed softly. "Well, since my dream consisted of me building a dog house for Paul Anka, I'm not quite as raring to go as you are..."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I'm an expert at raring you up."

Luke smirked. "That you are."

"Allow me..." She lay down next to him and snuggled up against his side, pressing her lips against his as she snaked a hand up his t-shirt. She caressed the soft hair on his chest, then slowly moved her hand down toward his boxer shorts. She pulled back from kissing him as she slipped her hand under his waistband and trailed her fingers along the length of his cock. "See how helpful I am?"

Luke groaned softly. "Yes, very..." He relaxed against his pillow, interlocking his hands behind his head. "Tell me about your dream... describe it to me..."

Lorelai licked her palm to get it wet, then wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking him slowly. She moved her mouth up to his ear, whispering, "Well, I was handcuffed naked to the bed..."

Luke's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't move, I was helpless as you ravaged my body..." She sucked lightly on his neck, then moved up to his lips and kissed him deeply. "You were talking dirty, telling me everything you wanted to do to me... telling me how hard you were gonna give it to me..." Lorelai felt his cock growing in her hand. Yes, he'd be raring to go in no time.

"Oh, God." Luke closed his eyes momentarily, envisioning the scene in his head. He swallowed hard and muttered, "What else..." He reached his arm behind her and slid his hand into the back of her panties, and he began rubbing and squeezing her cheeks.

Lorelai continued to stroke his hardening cock. "You had your fingers in me... you brought them up to my mouth and spread my juice all over my lips, like this..." She traced the outline of his lips with her finger. "...and then you kissed me and licked me clean..." She demonstrated by kissing him aggressively and then ran her tongue across his soft lips. "Then you did it again, but you didn't use your fingers the next time..." She squeezed his hardness and raised her eyebrow suggestively. "You used something a little bigger... a little harder..."

"God, Lorelai," Luke muttered as he exhaled slowly toward the ceiling. "I dream about building a house for your psychotic dog, and you have dreams like _that_?"

Lorelai smiled and shrugged. "It's not my fault you have boring dreams." She moved her hand to his balls and began squeezing them gently, and Luke let out a groan of approval. Lorelai continued, "Oh, and it was one of those dreams where I'd try to talk, but no sounds would come out, no noise at all... " She brought her lips close to his ear and moaned softly into it, then whispered, "But I know how much you _love_ hearing my moans and groans..."

Luke nodded in agreement, running a hand through her dark curls and down her neck. "They drive me crazy..." He pulled her face closer and kissed her. "_You_ drive me crazy."

Lorelai smiled and ran her hand over his chest. "You wanna hear more, babe? You wanna hear about how my body was throbbing for you in the dream? Or about how much it's throbbing for you right now?"

Luke propped himself on his elbows, his eyes now heavy with desire. "Can I... you know...watch you?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows slightly, but then smiled and nodded. This wasn't the first time he'd wanted to watch her touch herself, and she knew how much he loved it. Lorelai reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp, then made herself comfortable on the bed, her head resting on her pillow.

Luke pulled off his boxer shorts, then knelt on the bed beside her. He admired her body from top to bottom, taking in every inch of its perfection. He ran his hand over her flat stomach, muttering, "God, you're incredible."

Lorelai brought her hands to her chest. She cupped her breasts, simultaneously squeezing them tightly, then glided her palms over them in gentle circles, feeling her nipples harden instantly. She squeezed the hard peaks between each thumb and forefinger, moaning softly as she stared into Luke's eyes.

Lorelai's heart was racing. She loved the feeling of arousal that surged through her body when he watched her. The intensity and longing in his eyes... knowing how much he wanted her, knowing his mind was going wild thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her... it was amazingly erotic.

Lorelai slowly trailed a hand down her stomach to her thigh, and dragged her fingers lightly along the edge of her panties. "This is what you _really_ want," she said knowingly. "You want my fingers down here..."

Luke nodded, and Lorelai gestured to her panties. "How about a little help?" He reached for her panties and pulled them down her legs, then settled back on his knees and watched her with anticipation.

Lorelai spread her legs and brought her hand between them, slowly trailing one finger up and down her slit. She dipped the tip of her finger into her wetness, then brought it to Luke's lips. He eagerly drew her finger into his mouth and sucked on it, savoring the taste of her.

"You like?" she asked.

"I _love_," he responded, licking his lips.

She smiled as she brought her hand back between her legs. She cupped her palm over her sex and rubbed it softly. "So, you wanna see some finger action, huh?" she teased. "How badly?"

Luke smirked. "Pretty damn badly..."

Lorelai dipped a finger between her folds, throwing her head back against the pillow with a groan. Luke began stroking his cock as he watched her intently, his eyes glued on her hand as it began thrusting gently in and out of her wetness. Lorelai whimpered as she brought her other hand up to her breasts and began squeezing them and tugging at her nipples. After a minute, she locked eyes with his and asked, "How's the show?"

"Unbelievable... keep going," Luke urged.

She slipped another finger between her folds, and slowly moved the two of them in and out of her wetness. She kept her eyes on Luke's face, who was staring at her fingers with wonder, like a hungry man drooling over a steak dinner. "Oh God," he muttered. "So hot, Lorelai..."

Lorelai moved her hand to her clit and began stroking it, using her fingernail to get that perfect amount of pressure on it. "Oh Jesus..." she groaned, her pelvis jerking slightly.

Luke didn't know how he was keeping himself together - the sight in front of him was intoxicating... every move and sound she made drove him crazy. His cock was pulsating for her... he couldn't wait to be inside her, but he didn't want her to stop. "God, Lorelai," he muttered. "You're incredible... I can't take it..."

"I'm imagining it's you," Lorelai panted. "It's your tongue against my clit..." Her mouth dropped open as she began working her clit faster. "Oh God, Luke... feels so good..." Her breathing was getting heavier, her moans were becoming more constant... Luke couldn't take anymore. He had to have her.

He pulled her hands away from her sex and said, "Don't come yet... that's _my_ job..."

Lorelai smiled up at him, panting heavily. "Well, get to work, buddy." She spread her legs wider and beckoned him toward her.

Luke wasted no time climbing on top of her and immediately pressed his cock to her entrance. As he began inching his hardness into her, she moaned loudly toward the ceiling and tightly clutched the fabric of his t-shirt between her hands. Once he had filled her, he nuzzled his face against her shoulder, savoring that feeling of her warmth surrounding him. "God, you feel amazing," he muttered before he began sucking gently on her neck.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Lorelai moved her hands to his ass and pulled him tightly against her, making sure he was buried in her as far as he could go. She exhaled slowly and muttered, "God, you're so deep... I may need to call the fire department to help get you out of there..."

Luke snickered as he pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. He pulled back with a smile, his face hovering over hers, staring sweetly into her eyes. "You good?" he asked softly.

Lorelai nodded and gyrated her hips. "Beyond good. Uber good."

Luke slowly withdrew from her and then began his rhythmic thrusting, his eyes locked on hers, urged on by every gasp and grunt of pleasure that left her lips. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, and she dragged her nails lightly up and down his muscular back. "Jesus, Luke... don't stop... don't _ever_ stop..."

"I wish I didn't have to," he muttered as he picked up his pace. "Wanna do this forever..."

"I need this off..." Lorelai tugged at his t-shirt, and Luke paused his motions momentarily to help her remove it. Lorelai's hands immediately began roaming his body, gliding over every inch of skin on his chest, back, arms, stomach.

"God, I love touching you," she declared. "I wanted to touch you so badly in my dream, but DreamLorelai was no match for those super strong industrial grade handcuffs you happened to have lying around..."

Luke smiled. "Only the best for my captive love-slaves." He reached a hand up to her head and brushed her hair away from her face. "This better than the dream?"

"Mmhmm," she replied with an fervent nod. "You're amazing..." She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. "DreamLuke ain't got nothing on you."

Luke smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Good. I'm not so fond of him trying to steal my girl."

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Lorelai said. "DreamLuke was very interested in having me _everywhere.._. and I mean_ everywhere..."_

Luke's eyes widened as he slowed his thrusts. "Really? You mean... "

Lorelai nodded. "Yup, he was very vocal about the backdoor... I don't think he actually ever made it there though... maybe if I'd stayed asleep a few more minutes, he would've claimed that unchartered-Lorelai-territory..."

"I've claimed it already," Luke reminded her, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "More than once..."

Lorelai smirked and nodded. "Yes... I remember the first time you did your little impromptu finger exploration... surprised the hell out of me... "

"But you liked it," Luke said knowingly. "You got so turned on...I'll never forget the look on your face... the wide-eyed surprise that melted into intense arousal."

Lorelai groaned just thinking about it as she ran her fingers over his lower back. "Mmm... it made me feel so naughty..." She rocked her pelvis against him, meeting his thrusts.

Luke kissed her, then whispered throatily, "I love making you feel naughty..." He began sucking on her neck as he thrust a little harder into her.

Lorelai gasped with pleasure, muttering, "Oh, I know you do." She paused for a moment, then quietly added, "I think maybe sometime you should _fully_ claim it... you know, with more than a fingertip..."

Luke stopped thrusting into her. He slowly lifted his head from her neck, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

Lorelai shrugged as she ran her hands over his back. "I think sometime, in the future... preferably when I have some drinks in me... maybe we can try it... if you want to..."

Luke let out a long, slow breath, trying to stay composed, because just the thought of it was going to make him explode. He lowered his face back to her neck, muttering, "Jesus Christ, Lorelai... you trying to kill me right now?"

Lorelai smiled. "Sorry... just putting it out there...I promise I had no intentions of causing your death. Let's carry on..." She ran her hands down his sides and rested them on his ass, pulling him against her.

Luke lifted his head up to meet her gaze, her bright blue eyes filled with lust and desire for him. He kissed her, then resumed his actions. He slammed into her quickly, harder than before, and she whimpered with every deep thrust. "Ugh... God, Luke...ugh...don't stop..." He moved his lips down to her chest, roughly tugging at her nipples with his teeth.

Lorelai moved her hands up to his shoulders, grasping the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Her breathing became heavier, her mouth dropped open as she felt her peak approaching. "Luke, hon," she muttered breathlessly. "Oh, God, Luke..."

Luke knew she was so close she could taste it. He reached his hand down and began stroking her clit with his thumb as he continued pounding into her. Lorelai arched her back and let out a loud moan as she started to come. "Ohh God, Luke...yes...oh my God..." Her eyes clenched shut and her body quivered as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she let out a deep breath and smiled up at Luke. "You're amazing," she whispered as she ran her hands over his chest. "So hot..."

"Ditto." Luke kissed her deeply, then began thrusting into her again, muttering, "I'm so close..."

Lorelai ran her nails up and down his back as she urged, "Give it to me, stud, don't hold back..."

"Ask and you shall receive..." Luke plunged into her harder, making her gasp sharply.

"Ugh, God, Luke," she panted between groans, grabbing his neck and pulling his face close to hers, encouraging him on. "That's it... keep going... harder..."

Luke pressed his lips against hers, kissing her aggressively during the last few deep thrusts before his release. He grunted loudly and pressed his mouth to her shoulder as he began to explode inside of her. Lorelai ran her hands over his back as she released a satisfied moan into his ear.

As he pulled back from the kiss and stared down at her content smile, he wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Beautiful..."

"Sexy..." Lorelai ran her hands over his face and through his hair, then kissed him softly. "I love you."

Luke lightly brushed his lips across her cheek and kissed her neck below her ear. "How much?"

"Hm, let me see," Lorelai replied, pretending to think it over. "Slightly more than pie, but not as much as my long pink coat."

"Sounds about right," Luke replied with a smirk. "Love you too."

"How much?" she asked.

Luke pondered a second before replying, "More than my favorite spatula, but not as much my flannel collection."

Lorelai nodded knowingly. "Well, yeah, how can I compete with that?"

Luke smiled and kissed her deeply before he shifted his weight off of her and fell beside her onto the bed. Lorelai headed into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later wearing one of his t-shirts. She turned off the light and climbed into bed.

Luke glanced over at the clock with a yawn. "I have to get up in forty five minutes... I'm gonna be exhausted all day..."

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, then, you shouldn't have woken me up in the middle of the night begging for sex."

Luke smirked. "Hm, that's not quite how I remember it."

"Well, it's your word against mine," Lorelai said. "And we know who always wins the old he said/she said game. "

Luke rolled his eyes. "Come here..." Lorelai moved closer to him and snuggled up against his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

"Okay, but try to make it through the rest of the night without letting your sex addiction get the better of you," Lorelai teased. "Don't let it control you, you need to show it who's boss..."

Luke sighed. "So, you said you couldn't speak at all in that dream, right? How do we get that to happen? Was there some sort of potion or magic spell or something?"

Lorelai smiled and softly smacked his arm. "Goodnight."

"Night."

" " " " " " "

**Thanks for reading...reviews are appreciated! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just want to give fair warning - the actions in this chapter may not be to everyone's taste, so please proceed with caution. But it's something I've never written before so I wanted to give it a try. In chapter 1, Lorelai mentions to Luke that maybe one day they can try a little "backdoor" action...

**. . . . .**

**Dream a Little Dream - Part 2**

They clinked their shot glasses together and then knocked them back in unison. Lorelai's eyes widened slightly as she swallowed the drink down, and then she declared, "Mm, tasty. What was that one called?"

Luke smiled as he put his shot glass on the table. "Um, the bartender suggested it… it's called a Leg Spreader."

Lorelai giggled and playfully poked his chest. "Oh yeah? Is it supposed to spread _your_ legs or _mine_?"

Luke leaned closer to her as he replied, "All of the above." Lorelai hummed her approval and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss.

They had stopped by K.C.'s to catch the last few songs of karaoke night, and then when the regular crowd headed home, they moved to the booth in the back corner for some privacy. He was sitting on the outer edge of the booth, turned toward her so that his back was to any passersby, blocking the view of their playful, handsy flirting. Luke had never been one for an abundance of public displays, but they were secluded enough that, with a few drinks in him, he had let go of his inhibitions a little.

As his hand squeezed her denim-covered thigh, he whispered into her ear, "I wish you were wearing a skirt."

Lorelai smirked as she shook her head. "No, you don't. Then you'd be too tempted to do something bad."

"I'm always tempted anyway," he countered. "You're like a giant ball of temptation."

Lorelai frowned and nudged him lightly with her elbow. "You just called me a _giant ball_? That's the best pick-up line you have?"

Luke snickered. "Since when am I'm picking you up? We live _together_. You're coming home with me either way."

Lorelai playfully scoffed. "Well, you can't just slip your girl a Leg Spreader and think that'll seal the deal for getting lucky. You have to put in some effort, too." She lightly patted her legs. "These babies don't open for just anyone."

Luke sighed, but had a small smile on his lips. "Fine." He moved his hand up to her face and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "You know you're the prettiest girl in here, right?"

"In the bar?" she asked. "In Stars Hollow? In the state of Connecticut? Be more specific."

"In the world," he declared.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "Not the universe?"

"The universe," he corrected himself. "Definitely the universe."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you, how sweet." She patted his arm. "Okay, good effort. You can go back to thinking impure thoughts about me."

"Never stopped," he responded.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him. "Tell me what you would do if I was wearing a skirt," she whispered against his lips.

Luke gave a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby, then he slid his hand down between her thighs. "If you were wearing a skirt, my fingers would be inside you right now."

Lorelai let out a soft groan as a tingle of arousal surged through her body, then she shook her head. "You'd _never_ do that in public, no matter how badly you wanted to, no matter how short that skirt was."

Luke shrugged and nodded in agreement. "You're probably right, but I'd sure as hell be thinking about it."

"Wanna know what I would think about?" Lorelai asked with a seductive lick of her lips. "I'd probably imagine you lifting up that skirt from behind and bending me over the pool table in that empty back room."

Now Luke was the one groaning from his surge of arousal. "Geez." He pulled his hand back from her and shifted in his seat. "You're driving me crazy."

Lorelai took a large sip of her beer, and then picked up her empty shot glass from the table. "Let's do another round of these."

Luke eyed her curiously. "You sure?"

"Mmhmm." She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. "I told you, we have a lazy, work-free Sunday morning tomorrow, which means Saturday night can be as wild as we want it to be." She kissed him again and ran her hand over his thigh. "So, maybe you should get _two_ rounds."

He started to protest, but she cut him off. "Come on, if you get them both now, that'll save you time from having to go back later, which means more time with _me_…" She batted her eyelashes at him. "The most beautiful girl in the universe."

Luke sighed as he slid out of the booth. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai watched him walk off toward the bar, and she stared in that direction until he returned a few minutes later carrying 4 shots. He set them down on the table and then slid back into the booth next to her.

Lorelai picked one up and held it toward him. "Ready?"

He picked up a shot and clanked it against her glass, and they downed them quickly. Lorelai shuddered as she set her glass down, and Luke asked, "You okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, that one was a little stronger." She smiled and moved closer to him. "While you were gone, I thought of something else I'd think about doing. You know, if we were one of those couples that did lewd things in public."

Luke smirked. "God help me. Do I even wanna know?"

"Mmhmm." Lorelai ran her hand over his thigh. "Well, you'd go to the bar to get the drinks, and I'd ever so casually drop down beneath the table on my knees. And then when you came back and sat down at the empty table, I'd reach up and unzip your - "

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Luke interrupted her. His jeans were already starting to feel snug, and he knew if she kept talking, he'd have a little trouble walking home.

Lorelai pressed a kiss to his cheek, then whispered, "Am I getting you all riled up?"

"Yup."

"I like when you're riled up," she declared as she slid her hand up his thigh to the waistband of his jeans. When she started to lift up the hem of his shirt, Luke quickly covered her hand with his.

"Be good," Luke warned.

Lorelai frowned at him. "I don't wanna be good, I wanna be naughty with you."

"You can be naughty with me at home," he told her. "As naughty as you want."

"_You_ were being naughty before," Lorelai reminded him. "I remember your certain hand between my certain legs."

"That was _over_ the clothes," he contended. "But you're starting to go for skin…"

"And that's a no-no?"

"That's a no-no," he confirmed with a nod. Lorelai started giggling at his response, and she covered her face with her hands. Luke was watching, half amused, half confused. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai dropped her hands from her face and pointed at him. "You said _no-no_… it sounded so cute." She smiled adoringly at him as she ran her hand across his cheek. "You are kind of adorable."

Luke smirked as he shook his head slightly. "And you are kind of buzzed… you feel okay, right?"

"I feel good." She took hold of his hand and placed it on her leg. "Don't I feel good?"

"You feel _great_," he murmured as he squeezed her thigh.

Lorelai kissed his cheek, then glanced at the table at their two remaining shots. She reached for both of them and handed one to him. "Last shot of the night…"

Luke tapped his glass against hers. "To us." They downed the drinks and set the glasses on the table. "You ready to go home?"

Lorelai leaned closer to him and ran her finger across his lips. "What are you gonna do with me when we get there?"

Luke slipped his hand back down between her thighs. "Whatever you want me to do with you."

Lorelai moaned softly and grinded herself against his hand. "Let's go."

. . . . .

. . . . .

They walked to the house and as they reached the front door, Luke looked at her expectantly. "You have your keys? I didn't bring mine."

"They're in here." Lorelai held out her purse toward Luke, but didn't let go when he tried to take it from her. "Men shouldn't go in a lady's purse unless they have permission." She paused, eyed Luke curiously for a moment, then declared, "You have my permission." She let go of the purse, and Luke began rummaging through it for her keys.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind as he unlocked the door. As he pushed it open and started to lead her inside, she pulled back hard on his shoulders. "Whoa, geez," he mumbled as he stumbled backwards, then turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

She put her finger against her lips. "Shh, Paul Anka might be sleeping," she whispered. "Be very quiet."

Luke nodded amusedly. "Okay." They walked into the house and he quietly shut the door behind them. Lorelai took his hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

She flipped the light switch on and walked toward the bathroom, announcing, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and took off his socks and shoes. He removed his watch from his wrist, pulled his wallet out of his pocket, then placed the items on the nightstand. He took off his hat and flannel and tossed them onto the armchair by the window.

When she walked out of the bathroom a minute later, his eyes were immediately drawn to her bare legs. "Saved you some time by losing the jeans," she told him. "You're welcome."

Luke nodded appreciatively as he stood up from the bed. "Thank you."

As she walked over to him, she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it on the foot of the bed. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his.

As they kissed, Luke's hands found their way up to her bra and unclasped it. He pulled back from the kiss to pull the straps down her arms and then dropped the garment to the floor. He pressed his lips back to hers as his hands began caressing her back.

Lorelai's arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss, seeking out his tongue with hers and stroking it gently. Luke slid both of his hands down the back of her panties and glided them over the soft curves of her bottom. He rested his palms on her cheeks and began squeezing them gently, evoking a soft moan of approval from Lorelai.

She pulled back slowly from the kiss, letting her lips linger close to his. "Your hands feel good," she whispered.

"Yeah? You like that?" he asked with a sly smile as he squeezed her cheeks a little harder.

"Mmhmm."

He locked his gaze with hers as he lightly traced his finger along the crevice of her ass, and he saw a flash of desire in her eyes. "You like that, too."

Lorelai nodded, then kissed a trail along his jawline to his ear and murmured, "I want you to use more than your hands on it tonight."

Luke stilled his hands and swallowed hard. "What?" he asked softly.

Lorelai kissed the side of his neck, then pulled back to look at him. "Let's try it. We talked about trying it, remember?"

Oh, he remembered, all right. The topic had come up a few weeks ago in bed, and it had been in the back of his mind since then. But he didn't want to be the one to bring it up again, he didn't want her to feel pressured to do it, so he'd been waiting patiently for her to mention it.

So now that she finally had, every nerve ending in his body was starting to pulsate. He tried not to seem too eager, just in case she still was wavering on the idea.

"Uh, yeah, I remember," he replied casually as he moved his hands up to her waist.

Lorelai ran her hands across his shoulders and down his arms. "So, we can add it into the mix tonight, if you want to."

Luke's breath hitched at the thought of it, but then his eyes narrowed with concern. "But how drunk are you right now? Because this is not a decision you make when you don't know what's going on…"

Lorelai ran her hands up to his face and started stroking his scruff. "I'm not so drunk that I don't realize what I'm saying, but still buzzed enough to feel more relaxed about it." She kissed him softly, then asked, "So, I mean…do _you_ want to?"

Luke nodded. "Only if you're a hundred percent sure that _you_ want to."

Lorelai gave an affirmative nod. "I'm sure."

Luke pressed his lips to hers for a deep kiss. "Okay. If you're sure… let's try it."

She smiled and her eyes suddenly widened with excitement. "I'm kind of getting turned on just thinking about it… it just seems so naughty, you know? It's arousing…I'm getting this _rush_."

Just hearing her talk about _her_ excitement was driving Luke crazy, and he tried to think about _anything else_ but the topic in question. He quickly scrounged up some depressing images in his head and walked past her over to his dresser.

Lorelai turned around and stared after him, confused. "Uh, I kind of wanted to do it _with you_…"

He reached into the back of his bottom drawer to retrieve a small bottle, then walked back over to her and held it up.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she read the label. "You bought _lubricant_? Oh, my God." She was smirking as she shook her head. "Someone was waiting anxiously for this moment, huh?"

"Just wanted to be prepared," he replied with a shrug. "In case it came up…"

"No man has bought me personal lubricant before, so…thank you." She pondered a moment, then added, "Well, none that I know of, but maybe they all had a secret supply like you do…"

"Maybe," he agreed.

"Please tell me you didn't buy this in the Hollow," she said nervously, then whispered, "Because now everyone will know that we're _naughty_."

"Woodbridge." Luke took the bottle back from her and tossed it on the bed. "But that's for later. First, let's just start with... you know…the usual stuff…"

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "Okay." She smiled as she added, "Put your hands back..." Luke smirked and slipped his hands down the back of her panties, and she nodded approvingly. "Thatta boy." She kissed him deeply as she ran her hands up under his t-shirt to caress his abs and chest.

They stood kissing and touching for a few minutes before Lorelai inched over to the bed to sit down, then she leaned back until her head hit the mattress. Her legs were hanging off the side, and Luke stood between them as he pulled off his t-shirt.

He took hold of Lorelai's hands and pressed them to the mattress above her head. As he leaned over her, his body rubbed against the thin fabric of her panties, and the friction made her whimper with pleasure.

Keeping her hands restrained against the bed, he ran his tongue up the valley between her breasts and then swirled it over one nipple before moving to the other. He showered her breasts with attention, taking his time as he kissed, licked, and nibbled them until her moans were loud and constant.

Luke finally released her hands and pulled back from her, and Lorelai watched as he slowly pulled her panties down her legs. He kissed a trail from her knee up to her inner thigh.

As he approached her center, Lorelai was quivering with anticipation and huffing out shallow, anxious breaths. He spread her thighs wider and immediately ran his tongue up her slit, evoking a loud guttural moan from her. "Oh my God, that feels so good," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

His tongue pushed through her folds and into her wetness, and Lorelai bucked her hips as she moaned her approval. He hooked his arms firmly around her thighs as his lips moved up to her clit and sucked on it hard.

Soon she was gasping and moaning and squeezing his hair between her fingers. He began stroking her clit rapidly with the flat of his tongue, and it wasn't long before her back arched and her climax sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Luke pulled back from her, gently rubbing her legs as he stood up next to the bed. Lorelai's eyes were closed and she was panting heavily as her body calmed down from its high. When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at him. "You're _very_ good at that."

Luke smirked, then nodded toward the headboard. "Let's move up."

She moved up to the top of the bed and lay her head on the pillow. He pushed his jeans and boxers down, then climbed on the bed between her legs and leaned over her body.

Lorelai glanced questioningly over at the bottle of lube, and Luke shook his head. "Not yet."

He positioned himself at the entrance of her folds and pushed just the head into her wetness. Lorelai whimpered as her body trembled with arousal. "More," she urged him. "Give me more."

He pushed a few more inches into her, and she let out a satisfied groan. He kissed her, then pulled back and stared into her eyes that were brimming with need and desire. Holding her gaze, he suddenly thrust the rest of his length into her.

Lorelai gasped with surprise as he filled her, then she ran her nails across his back as she moaned, "God, I love that feeling."

Luke pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You like me deep inside of you."

"Mmhmm."

Luke gyrated his hips slightly as he whispered, "You like feeling every inch of me."

Lorelai groaned with pleasure as she breathed, "God, yes."

Luke slowly withdrew from her and then quickly thrust back in, watching the pleasure wash over her face as he filled her. "You want more?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded eagerly, and he gave her three slow, deep strokes. On the last thrust, he stayed inside of her, slipped his arms beneath her back, and rolled them over so that she was on top.

Lorelai put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up into a straddling position. She began rocking slowly on top of him as Luke caressed her chest, her stomach, her thighs, her back… every inch of her he could get his hands on.

When Luke reached over and grabbed the bottle of lubricant, Lorelai's motions came to a stop. She watched as he flipped open the bottle and poured some of the liquid on his fingers. He rubbed them together slightly, closed the bottle and dropped it back on the bed.

He moved his hands down to her ass and ran his wet fingers along her crease. Her breath hitched when she felt the coolness of the lube against her skin. His finger circled her anus, and Luke saw her eyes widen when he pressed it into her opening.

"Oh, my God," Lorelai muttered before resting her forehead against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and let out a gasp when he pushed his finger in a little deeper.

"Tell me how it feels," he muttered against her ear.

"It feels good," she moaned.

She lay still against him as his finger moved gently in and out, coating her opening with the liquid. When he pulled his hand away, he kissed the top of her head. "You good?"

Lifting her head to look at him, she nodded. "I'm good."

"Are you…um… ready?" Luke asked hesitantly. "You still wanna try it?"

Lorelai rolled off of him onto the bed, then pushed herself up on all fours. "What do you think?"

Luke smiled and nodded approvingly. "You look ready to me."

Luke positioned himself on his knees directly behind her. He ran his hands over her body, smoothing them down over her back to the curves of her ass. He picked up the bottle, squeezed a generous amount of the liquid into his palm, then dropped the bottle on the bed. He smoothed the liquid all over his hardness, and then rubbed some more on her opening.

Luke was realizing that his excitement and eagerness to try this had taken a backseat to his nervousness about hurting her. Luke took hold of his hardness and guided it to her anus. "Ready?"

Lorelai exhaled slowly when she felt the tip of his cock pressed against her. "Yes. Go slow."

Luke pushed forward, meeting the immediate resistance of her small opening. Lorelai flinched slightly and her body tensed up, but she muttered, "I'm good... keep going."

"Are you sure?" he asked apprehensively.

Lorelai could hear the concern in his voice, and she gave him a sweet glance over her shoulder. "I'll tell you if I want you to stop," she promised. "If I don't say _stop_, you can keep going."

Luke nodded understandingly. He pressed against her again until the head of his cock finally pushed past the tight muscle just inside her opening.

Lorelai let out a loud gasp followed by a loud groan. "Oh, my God. Wow."

Alarmed, Luke immediately stilled. "Lorelai, is it okay?"

Lorelai was breathing heavy through clenched teeth, but she quickly nodded. "Mmhmm. It's just…different." It was uncomfortable, as she'd expected, but her arousal overshadowed that. Lorelai dropped down to her elbows and tried to relax her body. Then, because she knew he needed to hear it, she urged, "Keep going."

Luke spread her cheeks apart as he slowly pushed forward. He watched and felt her body stretching to accommodate him as she took more of his length inside of her. "So tight," he muttered. "You feel so good."

As he inched his way forward, Luke was taking deep breaths to try to control his intensifying arousal. Her body gripped him like a smooth vise and he'd never felt anything like it before. When his shaft was about halfway inside of her, he held still as he smoothed a hand affectionately over her back. "How does it feel?"

Lorelai had been letting out soft groans as her body started to acclimate to the situation. She didn't feel discomfort anymore…her body was tingling with arousal from his hardness pressed against the sensitive nerve endings inside of her.

"Weird but good," she replied. She pushed herself up from her elbows to her hands, and flashed him a seductive smile over her shoulder. "How about you?"

Luke shook his head slightly as he glanced down at their connection. "Feels amazing. And it looks so… _bad_." He brought his gaze back to her as he added, "In a good way… _naughty _bad. Like, we're in forbidden territory."

Lorelai smirked and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. It feels good being bad, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "So, Mister…let's see just how naughty you can make me feel."

The words sent a shiver through his body, and Luke swallowed hard as he nodded. Lorelai turned toward the headboard and dropped back down to her elbows.

Luke pulled out slowly until just his head was inside of her, and then gripped her waist tightly as he gently pushed himself back in. Lorelai let out a loud moan that he recognized as one of pleasure, so he did it again… he withdrew slowly and then pushed back in.

"Oh, _God_, Luke," she moaned loudly and reached down to rub her clit. Her head was spinning and her body was shuddering as all the new sensations rushed through her.

"Someone likes feeling naughty," he muttered as he ran his hands over her back. "You want more?"

"More, yes," she groaned. He pulled out and pushed back into her again, a little bit deeper this time, and she cried out his name. She was whimpering as she rubbed herself and he could tell she was close, thankfully, because he felt like he was going to explode at any second.

He managed one more thrust before her climax rushed through her quivering body. As her loud moan filled the room, her muscles clenched around him tighter than anything he'd ever felt before. It pushed him over the edge, and he grunted loudly as he released inside of her.

When she felt him withdraw from her body, Lorelai stretched her legs out behind her and fell flat onto her stomach with an exhausted sigh. He lay down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you okay?" He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and pushed her hair aside so he could see her face. "Lorelai?"

She turned to look at him, still breathing heavily, and gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Luke leaned forward and kissed her, then lay his head next to hers on the pillow. He stared into her eyes as he rubbed her back.

"You were really gentle," she said softly. "Thank you."

"You were amazing," he replied. "You handled that like a pro."

Lorelai grimaced, then took a deep breath. "Well, to be honest, I _have_ recorded several scenes just like that for my adult video side business. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way."

Luke shrugged. "Well, at least I know now."

Lorelai smiled as she reached over to caress his face. "I think we fulfilled our goal of having a wild night."

"I'd say," he agreed. "You're definitely okay? You're not… sore?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I'll let you know once my body comes down off this naughty high it's on."

Luke smirked. "Okay." He nodded toward the bathroom. "How about we take a hot shower?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll go start it." Luke kissed her gently. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Lorelai paused a moment before adding, "Oh, and later, I want to hear the tale of the time Luke Danes drove all the way to another town to buy lube and then came home and hid it in his bottom drawer, because I find the whole idea highly entertaining."

Luke smirked. "Okay. That'll be your bedtime story."

"Thank you."

. . . . .

. . . . .

**The End**


End file.
